Stolen!
by Xeniian
Summary: WARNING! YAOI ALERT! This is a crack story of how Riku ran into Axel in The World That Never Was, Axel ends up stealing Riku and Riku ends up being Axel's slave ya know the usual, so if you don't mind the Yaoi then go on ahead and read it! X) I DO NOT OWN THIS. IT'S NOT MINE, I'M JUST WRITING A FANFIC THAT IS ALL! THIS IS REALLY CRAPPY! I'll write something better next time! X3


**RIKU & AXEL!**

"Fuck." I say to myself as Axel throws me onto his bed. Let me start over here, don't worry it's not going to be all like, "Well it all started off like," none of that crap so I'm going to keep this as simple as possible. I was walking, I got kidnapped, I'm here, and now Axel is on top of me. See the simplicity? Anyways, how fuckin' awkward is this! WHY THE HELL IS HE DOING THIS? Am I supposed to be bait for Sora or some shit? I have no idea what the fucks going on…

"Gawd-Damnit, Axel! GET THE FUCK OFF!" I demanded but the red head insisted on touching my body even though I told him not to. Okay, now I know he isn't after Sora… I can feel my face redden as one of his hands gently stroke _down there_. I bite my lip a bit and can't help but feel like he's trying to make me want him more. Suddenly, I feel his cold fingers on my neck slowly dig into my skin which makes me gasp a bit. Damn, he has nails! I start to feel more in pain and I move away from him abruptly. That nigga giggles a bit then he has the nerve to pull my chin toward him. I make contact with his fiery eyes even though they are obviously sea-green and I glare at him .

"Riku, your lips are so…OWW! What the hell!? Could- You- STOP- IT!?" Axel whined when I didn't stop hitting him on the head with my keyblade. I forgot I had this, good thing I'm using it now.

"I would…if you would STOP TOUCHING ME, YOU FUCKIN' PERVERT!" I yelled at him and wacked him with my keyblade until finally he got off me. He fell pretty dramatic off the bed and onto the floor. I had no hint of sympathy for the bastard. He deserved it. I smirked at him from obviously winning. I'm starting to walk away until I feel something grab my leg. I trip, end up spinning around, and then fall on my back. I lay there face up, with a bad headache. Axel got up and quickly put me back onto the bed. Just as I'm about to move away his hands grab mine and put them above me. I can feel his chakrams sink into the bed. I try moving my hands but the chakrams sharp points jab into me. _Crap I'm stuck._

I can feel myself starting to freak out. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _I notice that I closed my eyes and I reopen them. I can see Axel on top of me with a smirk on his face. He harshly puts his body against mine and starts to kiss my neck.

"Fuck off." I bark at him. He completely ignores me and continues to kiss me. Why is he doing this? I barely had a conversation with the guy till now.

"What's wrong Riku? Don't like it?" He asked in a mocking tone. I felt a growl rise in my chest until he reaches into his pockets and gets a blindfold out. _You got to be fuckin' me. _He puts it on my head and ties it tightly. My world becomes dark and I feel Axel taking his chakrams off of me. As soon as he does, he grips my arms with one of his hands a little too hard. I grunt a bit and I can hear him laugh. His free hand slowly goes down my chest. The tips of his fingers brush against my nipples and I grit my teeth. His fingers keep going down and are reaching down my pants._ AHH HELL NAH! _This has gone too far!

"H-HEY is this some kind of joke!? YOU CAN STOP NOW! I'll do whatever you say just FUCK OFF FIRST!" I yell in his ear which makes him stop. I can't see but I can tell he is just staring at me. I start to blush, "WELL?" I ask a little forced. Suddenly, I can feel him unzipping my pants. I get infuriated and try kicking at him but he used some kind of gravity spell and now I can't move! He lets go of my arms, since I'm stuck here, and he continues taking off my pants. _SHIIIIIIIT!_

"You're just so cute. I'm sorry for giving you discomfort but I couldn't take it…Riku, I've been doing a little recon of you and while I was, I couldn't help but to _admire you_. And…if you don't want me to do anything _naughty_, I suggest you do as I say or else I'll have to do things _my_ way. Got it memorized?" he says as he slips off my pants. I can't help but wonder that what he said isn't really giving me a choice. _Fuuuck. _

"…Fine, I'll do what you say but you can't do anything to me! You understand?" I told him firmly, but of course I'm lying. I hear him snap and I can feel my body not being pressured anymore by the magic. I jump off the bed and try using my magic to make a portal but it's not working.

"Why isn't it working!? The fuck did you do to me?" I asked him after I rip off my blindfold. I stare at him confused as he walks away from me.

"Well because I knew you were going to be difficult, so I put a spell on you so you can't use your magic. Yeah, I may not seem like the "magic" type of person but you learn a lot on battle…Anyways, put this on," He throws me what seems like a- like a,

"A MAID OUTFIT? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" I say and Axel turns around. His expression was hard and a bit scary. Oh fuck I didn't know he could look that scary. He shakes his head and runs straight toward me. Unexpectedly, he kicks me right in the stomach. I stagger backwards and hold onto my stomach. I start to breathe heavily and look up at him. _The bastard! _He looks at me with an expression that's pouting a bit and says, "I told you if you didn't do as I said or else I would have to do things my way. Guess you didn't get it memorized." He says calmly and shrugs. His tone changes and he looks angrily at me, "Now, if you just put this on we can get started. Alright?"

"Whatever…" I say in a sigh. I then grab the maid's outfit and go into the bathroom. I turn on the lights and what I see surprises me. I'm not wearing any pants, my hair looks trashy, and I'm blushing. Guess I have no other choice but to put this stupid outfit on. I take off my clothes and see the assorted outfit in front of me. I see a typical maid outfit with, ruffled gloves, a ruffled leg bracelet, a choker that is of course ruffled, a RUFFLED hairband, and lacy boots. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ I put on the entire outfit and stand there looking at myself through the mirror. I sigh and as I turn around I see Axel standing beside the door that is now open. _How long as he been there? _I ignore him and walk past him and sit on his bed. I feel so embarrassed and angry! I just want to hit him! I mean I could but I don't think I could win since he's using all these dirty tricks on me.

Axel walks over to me and sits down beside me. I scoot over and stare at him with disgust. _Fucking faggot._ He looks back at me with a smile. How could he be so freaking happy? I move my head a bit towards him and say, "Now what?" Randomly, I get sprayed by this fragrance.  
"What the fuck!?" I shudder a bit but then I suddenly feel very calm. What…The…Fuck…

"Get on your knees," he tells me nonchalant.

"What?"

"Get on your knees, Riku. Also, say 'Master' after you address me."

"…Fuck you, Master."

"Thank you, now get on your knees," he says and I do as he tells me.

"What do I do know?" I ask a little gentler than I expected. What's going on with me? I'm starting to feel a little uneasy and dizzy.

"Now you take off (Might I remind you that Axel is in his typical organization outfit and so is Riku. Sorry) my coat first," that's easy; I unzipped his coat and then threw it on the floor.

"Next…Master?" I reply lowly.

"Take off my pants, and my boxers!" he said with a giant smile. THE FUCK! I look at him wide eyed. He looks at me and tilts his head a bit, "What's the matter Riku? You have no choice but to do as I say!" I take a deep breath and as fast as I can I take off his pants/boxers. I keep my eyes straight on his so I don't have to look directly at _it_.

"Good, now since I'm naked…I want you to suck me!" he said as he tone went from serious to cheery. I awkwardly choke and look down. He seems to not enjoy this reaction because he FUCKING PULLS MY HAIR to make me stare right into his eyes.

"Please, Riku, I don't want this to end up ugly." I glare at him once more but then I start to gaze into his eyes. They're so pretty. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. Axel looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I shake out of my trance.

"Oh yeah…I mean, yes master," I say tiredly.

"Finally that perfume crap works!" he says and then directs my face to his cock_! Damn, _It's standing upright and it's about 8 inches long! Mine is about barely 7 inches! I didn't notice I was staring so long until Axel says, "Impressed? That's what you do to me, Riku. You get me so damn hard; now please, before I go any crazier…suck me." I gulp and slowly I put my lips on the head of his penis. _The fuck am I doing? I've never done this before; I might as well wing it._ I put my mouth more down his cock and begin sucking hard. Axel slightly grunted and I guess that means I'm doing it right. I move up and down his cock and as I do so, I suck harder and harder. If he wants a blowjob, I'LL GIVE HIM A BLOWJOB! I can hear Axel moan and grip onto the bed. I wonder if this is his first blowjob, ha-ha seems like he would already have experience. I shouldn't be talking shit; this is my first time as well. Axel suddenly, grabs my head and makes me deep throat him! My eyes widen as shit and I start to gag a bit. I can feel tears forming in my eyes and it gets harder to breathe. I can feel that his dick is so hard and hot in my mouth. Then something crazy happens, HE CUMS DOWN MY THROAT! I feel the thick substance in my mouth and it tastes horrid!

**SHOULD I FINISH? QAQ!?  
Let me know so I can write more or just end this sad story now...**


End file.
